Baldwin
Baldwin is an elderly Pearlcatcher alchemist whose Brewing Stand can be found at the Trading Post. Baldwin's special cauldron can transmute items into alchemical compounds that can be used to materialize brand new ones. Transmuting and creating new items will yield alchemy experience. The higher your alchemy level, the more recipes are available to your clan. At this time, players can currently achieve a maximum of Level 6. Baldwin only has one cauldron, so you'll have to choose whether to transmute an item or create a new one. It won't be possible to do both at once. You also can only transmute one at a time. Baldwin's Bubbling Brew '''was introduced in the June 8th, 2015 updateas part of the Flight Rising Second Anniversary announcement, and filled the last open Trading Post location. Transmuting Items It's only possible to drop Food, Materials, Familiars, Apparel, and Trinkets into the cauldron. Remember, alchemical compounds aren't predictable - the outcome is determined randomly! Each item category will produce its own type of transmutation material, but in varying colors and degrees of rarity. Transmuting an item takes 30 minutes and produces a random color of transmutation material depending on the type of item transmuted - food gives '''Goo, materials give Ooze, trinkets give Sludge, apparel gives Slime, and familiars give Muck. Purple Goo.png|Purple Goo Red Goo.png|Red Goo Yellow Goo.png|Yellow Goo Orange Goo.png|Orange Goo Green Goo.png|Green Goo Blue Goo.png|Blue Goo Purple Ooze.png|Purple Ooze Red Ooze.png|Red Ooze Yellow Ooze.png|Yellow Ooze Orange Ooze.png|Orange Ooze Green Ooze.png|Green Ooze Blue Ooze.png|Blue Ooze Purple Sludge.png|Purple Sludge Red Sludge.png|Red Sludge Yellow Sludge.png|Yellow Sludge Orange Sludge.png|Orange Sludge Green Sludge.png|Green Sludge Blue Sludge.png|Blue Sludge Grey Slime.png|Grey Slime White Slime.png|White Slime Black Slime.png|Black Slime Silver Muck.png|Silver Muck Gold Muck.png|Gold Muck Copper Muck.png|Copper Muck Levels The use of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew yields experience points towards increasing Alchemy Experience Level, with new Item Recipes unlocked at higher levels. Reducing any item yields 15 XP, and recipes yield a range of experience points. The experience given by each recipe is listed in the recipe. Experience is awarded upon collecting a completed brew. At release, the maximum level attainable was Level 5. Item Recipes In addition to the items needed, each recipe requires a certain amount of treasure to be able to be made. How long the item takes to be brewed is listed next to its name below, along with the level at which the recipe is unlocked. Additionally, each recipe gives a certain amount of experience points towards reaching the next Alchemy Level. 'Food:' 5 Soylent Blue (Available at Level 1) - 40 minutes *2 Green Goo *1 Red Goo *100 5 Soylent Green (Available at Level 1) - 40 minutes *2 Yellow Goo *100 5 Soylent Red (Available at Level 1) - 40 minutes *2 Green Goo *1 Purple Goo *100 5 Soylent Yellow (Available at Level 1) - 40 minutes *2 Green Goo *1 Orange Goo *100 'Materials:' Coarse Alchemical Reduction (Available at Level 2) - 40 minutes *1 Green Sludge *3 Smoky Quartz *1 Glass Beaker *100 2 Glass Beaker (Available at Level 1) - 35 minutes *1 Green Ooze *1 Green Sludge *4 Broken Bottle *50 Sizzling Phosphorus (Available at Level 3) - 40 minutes *1 Red Sludge *1 Yellow Sludge *1 Glass Beaker *150 'Apparel:' Alchemist Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *2 Grey Slime *4 Yellow Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 Black Protective Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *1 Black Slime *3 Red Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 Copper Earrings of Transmutation (Available at Level 6) - 3 hours *1 Grey Slime *3 Green Sludge *10 Snowfall Elk Ear *1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction *1200 Darksteel Earrings of Necromancy (Available at Level 6) - 3 hours *1 Black Slime *3 Green Sludge *10 Elk Ear *1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction *1200 Glowing Blue Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Blue Sludge *15 Common Podid Claws *1000 Glowing Gold Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Yellow Sludge *15 Common Podid Claws *1000 Glowing Green Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Green Sludge *15 Common Podid Claws *1000 Glowing Orange Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Orange Sludge *15 Southmarsh Podid Claws *1000 Glowing Purple Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Purple Sludge *15 Southmarsh Podid Claws *1000 Glowing Red Clawtips (Available at Level 2) - 1 hour 40 minutes *1 Grey Slime *1 Red Sludge *15 Southmarsh Podid Claws *1000 Gold Earrings of Alchemy (Available at Level 6) - 3 hours *1 Grey Slime *1 Orange Sludge *10 Snowfall Elk Ear *1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction *1200 Green Protective Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *1 Grey Slime *5 Green Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 Orange Protective Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *1 Grey Slime *3 Orange Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 Pearly Earrings of Chemistry (Available at Level 6) - 3 hours *1 White Slime *2 Yellow Sludge *10 Elk Ear *1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction *1200 Pink Protective Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *2 Grey Slime *1 Blue Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 Silver Earrings of Science (Available at Level 6) - 3 hours *1 Grey Slime *3 Green Sludge *10 Elk Ear *1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction *1200 White Protective Eyewear (Available at Level 5) - 2 hours 50 minutes *1 White Slime *2 Purple Goo *5 Broken Bottle *1200 'Familiars:' Cheerful Residue (Available at Level 3) - 1 hour 50 minutes *1 Copper Muck *2 Green Ooze *3 Green Goo *1 Glass Beaker *1100 Leftover Residue (Available at Level 3) - 1 hour 50 minutes *1 Copper Muck *1 Green Ooze *1 Orange Ooze *1 Red Ooze *1 Glass Beaker *1100 Sentient Alloy (Available at Level 3) - 2 hours *1 Silver Muck *1 Purple Ooze *1 Blue Goo *1 Red Sludge *1 Glass Beaker *1500 Shiny Residue (Available at Level 3) - 1 hour 50 minutes *1 Copper Muck *1 Green Ooze *2 Yellow Ooze *1 Orange Sludge *1 Glass Beaker *1100 'Battle Stones:' Empathetic Regeneration (Available at Level 4) - 2 hours 10 minutes *2 Yellow Ooze *1 Orange Ooze *10 Mender's Healing Staff *1 Regeneration *850 Irradiated Scratch (Available at Level 4) - 2 hours 5 minutes *2 Green Goo *3 Green Ooze *10 Crumbling Relief *1 Scratch *500 Plumed Anticipate (Available at Level 4) - 2 hours 30 minutes *3 Green Sludge *2 Orange Sludge *10 Shining Feather Cluster *1 Anticipate *1150 Prismatic Meditate (Available at Level 4) - 5 hours 50 minutes *1 Blue Ooze *2 Purple Ooze *3 Red Ooze *4 Orange Ooze *1 Meditate *5000 Silverglow Meditate (Available at Level 4) - 2 hours 5 minutes *3 Green Sludge *1 Yellow Ooze *2 Silver Ore *1 Meditate *500 Retired Recipes Loga (Was available at Level 1 from Monday, June 8th, 2015 through Tuesday, June 9th, 2015 at 22:00 server time) - 1 hour 20 minutes *2 Copper Muck *1 Silver Muck *1 Gold Muck *50000 Trivia *Though male Pearlcatchers have two horns, Baldwin is referred to as male despite having only one horn. Xhaztol confirms here that he lost one horn and half of his second while working with the brew. *There have been hints that at some point a breed change scroll may also be craftable, as well as forum vistas and tertiary genes. **Undel has revealed that one of these genes will be the Ghost tertiary. *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew was officially released on June 8th, 2015 - Flight Rising's 2nd anniversary. **Baldwin had been known about long before his release. Here are some posts talking about Baldwin in 2013. *The Soylent food items are pop culture reference to the American science fiction film Soylent Green. Category:Shop Category:NPC